


And Here We Observe, The Common Politician

by Cleggymeiser



Series: Politicians Behaving Badly [3]
Category: Lolitics, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Lolitics - Freeform, i should come up with names for the other dogs too, nature documentary, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleggymeiser/pseuds/Cleggymeiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie makes an amazing nature documentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Here We Observe, The Common Politician

Natalie Bennet's Really Educational Nature Documentary:

_Scene 1: Natalie, Nicola and Leanne's bedroom._

_(Natalie is in front of the camera)_

_Natalie:_ Hello fellow nature enthusiasts! Today we're going to delve into a strange and mysterious environment, filled with all sorts of peculiar beings. We're going to take a look in... my Croydon home.

 

_Scene 2: David, George and Boris's bedroom._

_(David and Boris are cuddled up together on David's HEMNES bed. They're both intently watching Deal or No Deal)_

_Natalie:_ And here we observe, the Johnson and the Cameron partaking in their usual activity, let's observe their reactions to the popular TV game show...

 _Noel:_ So, the Banker has offered you £21,000, deal? Or no deal?

_Contestant: (pauses for dramatic effect)_

_(David and Boris both tense up, cuddling each other tighter)_

_Contestant:_ ... Mr Banker, that's a very kind offer. But I'm sorry, no deal.

_(They both moan in unison)_

_Boris:_ How stupid! Doesn't he even notice he's got 5 blues left?!

 _David:_ I know! And that was su- wait who's that? HOLY SHIT NATALIE ARE YOU-

 

_Scene 3: The garden_

_(Nick, Leanne and Nicola are playing with the dogs in the garden)_

_Natalie:_ And here we observe, the Clegg, the Wood and the Sturgeon playing with a friendly species called the canis lupus familiaris.

 _Leanne: (tries to get a toy off the British Bulldog)_ Buster! If you want me to throw it then you have to let go!

 _Nicola:_ (gets knocked over into the mud by the Golden Retriever) Kaylie! Ah! (laughs hysterically as Kaylie joins her in the mud)

 _Nick:_ (rubs Dachshund's belly) Hey Tilly! Who's a good girl, you're a good girl!

_(The Papillon jumps on him, getting his muddy paws all over his, what were, clean clothes)_

_Nick: (giggles)_ Alright, alright Foster, I'll tickle your belly too!

 _Natalie:_ Hmm, maybe we should move on...

 

_Scene 4: The lounge (Nigel is sitting on the KIVICK loveseat with chaise, reading the Daily Mail)_

_Natalie:_ And here we observe, the Farage enjoying his favourite activity.

 _Nigel:_ Pffft, bloody immigrants... _(sips his Twinings English Breakfast Tea)_

 _Natalie:_ Hmm, on second thought, let's leave, none of this is really new.

 _Nigel:_ Hmm, who's that? _(turns around)_ Hey, Nats! Are you making a film? Can I be in it so I can scaremon-, I mean, raise awareness about immigration!?

 _Natalie:_ Ah! Quick! Let's get out of here!

 _Nigel:_ Natalie Please!-

 

_Scene 5: The kitchen_

_(Ed is sitting at the STORNÄS extendible dining table on the KAUSTBY chair, eating a bacon sandwich)_

_Natalie:_ And here we observe, the Milibae with his favourite porky snack.

 _Ed:_ Mmmm! This looks so good! It's okay dear, I've been extra careful as to not let Dave anywhere near you...

_(Ed bites into the sandwich and the contents all topple out onto the plate)_

_Ed:_ Oh no not again...

_Natalie: (stifles a giggle)_

_Ed:_ Wait, who's that? Nata-!?

 

_Scene 6: The office_

_Natalie:_ And here we observe, the Osborne- wait, where'd he go?

 _George: (snatches the camera and looks down the lense)_ Haha! This baby's going straight on YouTube!

* * *

 

Long story short, everyone thinks David and Boris have a thing for eachother now.

And in all honesty, they're not entirely wrong.


End file.
